


Moving Love

by MinteYoongi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Good Peter Hale, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinteYoongi/pseuds/MinteYoongi
Summary: When Stiles gets kicked out of the pack, he takes his love with him. Takes his love with him all the way to New York. After all, Peter is the only one to have understood Stiles.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 522





	Moving Love

When Stiles gets kicked out of the pack, he takes his love with him.

Takes his love with him all the way to New York.

After all, Peter is the only one to have understood Stiles.

His own father couldn't even hold a candle. The Sheriff had always looked at Stiles as if he were alien, impossible to understand, something to be ashamed of. He neglected him because he didn't know how to handle him, buried himself in his work, alcohol, literally _anything else_... just to avoid his own son.

But Peter... Peter is _everything_ to Stiles. Peter is a breath of clear air after being smothered and choked by the smoke produced by old flames. Peter is a desert oasis, the sunlight illuminating Stiles life, illuminating Stiles _world_. Peter is Stiles relief from the scorching pain that is loneliness, the pain that had been constant and normal to the boy. Peter is Everything.

He has been everything ever since the pack decided he was _nothing_ , treating him lesser than a school librarian. Something closer to a glorified maid would be right, he thinks, as he was forced to do nothing but research and cook and clean. 

So when they told him to leave, that he was useless, that he was _nothing_ , he left gladly.  
_________________________

They laid in bed, sunlight spilling in through the window and painting the room and the cloud-like duvet that covered them in a soft glow. Stiles' head was tucked against Peter's bare chest, fingers dancing, tracing shapes against the smooth skin of the older man's thigh. A novel was held in front of them, eyes behind thin glass and thick frames sweeping across the pages, taking in the words. The television was on, offering episodes of _How to Get Away With Murder_ as background noise for Peter and a center of attention for Stiles, at least for the time being.

"Peter... what do I smell like to you?"

_Time's up._

"Pardon?"

"Like, what would you describe my scent as? What things can you equate to me?"

Peter thought for a second.

The second stretched on into a minute. He finally spoke.

"Well I think it's hard to say, really. With you being the person you are, it's difficult to see you as equal to anything else on this earth because you're simply so much more. You smell like the Earth after rain, but also like lightning. You smell electric and alluring, so much so that your scent itself hinges on the corner of dangerous. You smell like _home_. Your scent is so completely you that this it is the only thing I can put into words to attempt to describe and equate to you."

The words that spilled from his love's lips latched onto Stiles' soul, and in that moment he just _knew_. He knew that Peter was the one he had to spend the rest of his days with.

Stiles stared up at the man, his eyes soft as he reached up to caress Peter's cheek and guide him into a slow kiss.

"Stay here? In New York, with me? We could live the rest of our lives together, here. Maybe adopt a dog or something. If you wanted to, I mean."

Peter stared into his eyes, a small bit of surprise seeping into his expression, making itself known through the staggering love he felt for the boy in front of him.

"Oh, my darling boy. That you think I would go anywhere without you an absurd thought. I am _never_ letting you go sweetheart. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

Stiles let a large smile stretch across his face before allowing relieved giggles escape from his lips, moving to straddle Peter so he could better wrap his arms around him.

" _I love you_ ," he whispered against the wolf's lips, content to stay as they were forever.

" _And I, you_." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was something really random that i started writing as something else i'm planning. instead it just kind of snowballed into this little thing and i decided to have it as a little standalone because it doesn't fit where it was originally supposed to.
> 
> don't be scared to say hey in a comment! if you see anything that needs fixing, shout it out! kudos would be much appreciated!  
> 💞Charly


End file.
